Embaixo da Pele
by Lina Luxer
Summary: Elise se muda para a Opera Populaire após a morte de seus pais. Ela não esperava ter uma vida agitada. Queria apenas tranquilidade antes de ir embora para Londres. Mas nada nessa vida sai como o planejado. Principalmente quando um certo Fantasma decide entrar em seu caminho.
1. A chegada

A menina tremeu enquanto seus olhos exploravam a magnífica fachada da Opera Populaire. Já começava a anoitecer e as ruas de Paris estavam a cada minuto mais desertas. O vento frio fez com que ela apertasse o cachecol ao redor dos ombros. Seus cachos negros balançavam ás suas costas enquanto ela entrava no prédio.

Andou pelos corredores, sem destino, em busca de alguma alma viva que pudesse lhe dar a informação de que precisava. De repente, foi alcançada por vozes e risos. Sons de gritos e passos apressados. Ela seguiu o barulho, indo parar no meio da multidão de atores, figurinistas e dançarinos. Para todos os lados havia fantasias, maquiagens e cenários de peças. Estava no lugar certo.

Segurou o ombro de um dos rapazes que passava. Parecia ser o único modo de chamar a atenção de alguém naquele lugar.

"Com licença, onde posso encontrar Madame Giry?" Sua voz soou rouca em seus ouvidos. Devia ser pelo fato de ter sido pouco usada nos últimos dias.

O rapaz a olhou de cima a baixo antes de responder.

"No palco. Ensaiando com as bailarinas." Ele percebeu o olhar confuso dela. "Vamos, eu levo você lá. A propósito" Ele disse fazendo uma reverência. "meu nome é Jean."

"Elise." Ela corresponde à reverência, estendendo-lhe a mão, na qual ele prontamente plantou um beijo.

Ambos seguiram por mais alguns corredores, espremendo-se entre as pessoas, para chegar até o palco. Quando chegaram até o destino, foram agraciados pela visão do coro de bailarinas. Todas dançavam em igual compasso, sob o olhar minucioso de Madame Giry.

Assim que o olhar da mestra bailarina recaiu sobre Elise, a mulher apertou a bengala até os nós de seus dedos tornarem-se completamente brancos.

"Já chega." A voz de sotaque carregado ecoou pelo salão. "Já chega por hoje. O ensaio está encerrado."

As bailarinas pararam abruptamente, encarando a professora. Não era do feitio de Madame Giry encerrar o ensaio antes da hora. Mas nenhuma das meninas reclamou. Saíram aos cochichos, planejando aproveitar o tempo agora livre.

Madame Giry se encaminhou até ela e Elise tremeu pela compaixão encontrada em seu olhar.

"Ah, Elise. Minha querida."

* * *

As duas entraram na sala particular de Madame Giry. Elise sentou em uma das poltronas enquanto a mais velha lhe servia uma xícara de chá. Ela deixou-se ser aquecida pela bebida antes de erguer os olhos para a mulher a sua frente.

"Sinto muito pela morte dos seus pais. Fiquei devastada quando soube da notícia."

Elise permaneceu calada. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Estudei balé com sua mãe. Assim como sua tia." A senhora continuou. "Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser." Madame Giry abriu-lhe um sorriso. A julgar pelo que sabia dela, algo raro de se acontecer.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer para retribuir?" A mais nova perguntou. "Algum trabalho na cozinha ou ajudar na limpeza?"

"Ora criança. Isso não é necessário."

"Por favor, eu insisto."

"Bem" A outra respondeu. "suponho que ajudar a consertar figurinos não irá fazer mal."

"Obrigada." Elise agradeceu com um menear de cabeça.

Tinha que encarar. Aquela seria sua nova vida. Ao menos por enquanto.

* * *

Ela arrumou o que restava de suas roupas no guarda-roupa do quarto. Como não trouxera muita coisa, não foi um grande trabalho. Sua moradia era agora um quarto pequeno e mal iluminado da ópera. Ficava no último andar, em um corredor cheio de quartos vazios que não eram usados para nada. Não podia reclamar. Pelo menos tinha um teto sobre a sua cabeça.

Observou a carta que repousava no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. A tinta preta no envelope estampava seu nome. A carta era de sua tia, uma resposta à notícia da morte de seus pais.

Pegou o envelope e releu a mensagem que já tinha sido lida centena de vezes antes.

_Querida Elise,_

_É com muito pesar que lhe escrevo esta carta. Deus sabe o quanto eu amava minha irmã Victorie e meu cunhado Alexander. Minhas condolências jamais seriam suficientes para aplacar a dor que você e eu compartilhamos agora. Eu perdi minha melhor amiga. Você a família que sempre a protegeu e apoiou._

_Como você bem sabe, estou grávida. Apesar de a viagem entre Inglaterra e França não ser tão distante, meu médico me recomenda repouso absoluto, uma vez já estou no final de gestação. Se eu pudesse, voaria para onde você está e a traria para o aperto dos meus braços. Infelizmente, não é possível. Seria inapropriado para você viajar para cá sozinha. E incrivelmente perigoso também. Assim que o bebê nascer e estivermos aptos a viajar, eu e seu tio Thomas iremos busca-la pessoalmente._

_Sei que você foi informada de que sua guarda legal passa para mim, uma vez que você não atingiu a maioridade e também não é casada. Como sua guardiã, recomendo que você vá a Opera Populaire e procure por Madame Giry. Fomos grandes amigas na escola de balé e continuamos a nos corresponder mesmo após minha mudança para Londres. Já enviei uma carta a ela, informando o combinado. Sei que será bem recebida e bem tratada._

_ Com todo amor que posso oferecer,_

_ Isabelle Cavanaugh._


	2. Pesadelos e Ataques Noturnos

Oi gente! Como vocês bem sabem, o Fantasma da Ópera não me pertence.

O primeiro capítulo foi só uma apresentação da minha personagem. Agora, a história começa a acontecer.

Vou me basear no filme de 2004 e estarei postando sempre nos domingos. Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

Um par de olhos verdes abriu-se sobressaltado em meio ao quarto ainda escuro. A dona dos olhos acordou com a respiração ofegante devido ao pesadelo. A garota sentou-se na cama, apertando o colar que carregava no pescoço.

Elise observou o pingente prateado em forma de meia lua que segurava em sua mão. Fora um presente de seus pais em seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Semanas antes do incêndio.

A palavra "incêndio" reviveu em sua cabeça o pesadelo que acabara de ter. Aquele tinha sido um dia comum, tinha ido dar uma volta no parque. Só para caminhar pegar um ar fresco. Ainda era dia claro quando voltou para casa. Como de costume, jantaria com seus pais e antes de dormir, tocaria um pouco de piano. Seu pai adorava ouvi-la tocar. Sua mãe sempre dizia que um dia, Elise seria conhecida como a maior pianista de toda a França.

Mas aquele dia não foi como de costume. Ao chegar aos portões de sua propriedade, pode sentir o cheiro de fumaça. O incêndio já tinha sido controlado e a polícia já tinha sido acionada pelos vizinhos. Quando parou em frente à casa, o lugar que um dia chamara de lar estava em ruínas. Ela gritou e alguém que não reconheceu a segurou, impedindo-a de seguir em frente. Momentos depois, o que ela já sabia se confirmou. Seus pais estavam mortos.

Uma tragédia é como todos chamaram. Uma fatalidade. Um enlace do destino. Ainda podia se lembrar claramente da capa dos jornais. "Sr. e Sra. Villaford mortos"; "Pais morrem mas herdeira está viva".

Elise piscou, tentando afastar as lágrimas e bloquear a dor que aquelas lembranças traziam. Levantou-se, tinha um dia de trabalho pela frente. Ainda era cedo, então ela aproveitou para tomar o café da manha relaxada. Já fazia duas semanas que morava na ópera. Tinha até se acostumado com a agitação desta vida artística. Além do mais, não fazia muita coisa. Só passava o dia consertando e confeccionando figurinos.

Não podia dizer que fizera muitos amigos. Tinha conhecido Meg e Christine, mas como sempre ficara na dela, as conversas não se desenvolviam muito. Isso é claro, não impedira Meg de fofocar sobre o infame Fantasma da Ópera. Pelo que se sabia, era um fantasma a que assombrava a ópera, controlando tudo como se fosse seu dono. De acordo com as más línguas, o fantasma era um homem deformado que usava uma máscara para encobrir sua face. Madame Giry dissera para ignorar tais lendas. Mas Elise mesma havia visto as cartas eram recebidas na ópera. Todas assinadas pelo Opera Ghost.

Mas ela não colocava essas coisas na cabeça. Já tinha que se preocupar com as investidas constantes de Jean. Ela educadamente recusava o rapaz. Não tinha como pensar em namorar agora. Elise achava que seria impossível para ela se apaixonar.

* * *

Erik andava por suas passagens secretas. Estava em sua rotina de verificar se tudo estava em ordem. Passou pelos atores enquanto aqueciam a voz. Carlotta, como sempre, esganiçava mais do que cantava. Fez planos de fazer-lhe uma _surpresa_ mais tarde. Passou pelo ensaio das bailarinas e ficou alguns minutos admirando sua Christine. Ah, como era linda. Seus grandes cachos castanhos estavam sempre impecáveis, os olhos escuros escondidos por trás dos cílios. A pele alva e acetinada, os lábios rosados e bem desenhados.

Seu anjo. Cada momento que passava ao lado dela era o mais feliz de sua existência. Mesmo que tivesse que estar na presença dela por trás de paredes e espelhos. Sua voz era o verdadeiro canto dos anjos. Quando a ouvia cantar quase acreditava em Deus. Pois se houvesse mesmo um Deus, devia ser odiado por Ele. Era a única explicação para a maldição de rosto que havia nascido com ele.

Depois de anotar mentalmente algumas sugestões que enviaria aos patronos mais tarde, começou a caminha em direção ao telhado. Já era noite e não seria visto por ninguém. Até porque, ninguém subia até lá. Mais tarde, retornaria ao seu covil e passaria o resto da noite compondo com seu órgão.

Enquanto caminhava pelas passagens do último andar, resolveu dar uma olhada na garota nova. Qual era mesmo seu nome? Elise. Elise Villaford. Ainda se lembrava de quando Antoinette pedira a ele para a garota ficar na ópera. Prometera que ela não daria trabalho. Tinha até pedido para que ele não a importunasse e que olhasse por ela. Ele aceitara. Devia muito a Antoinette por ela o ter ajudado a escapar e se esconder do circo dos ciganos.

De fato, a menina não dava trabalho. Era muito calada e solitária. Parecia não fazer questão da companhia de ninguém. Passava o dia consertando vestidos e depois voltava para o quarto. Não que Erik tivesse muito tempo para desperdiçar, espionando-a. Afinal, tinha que ensinar o seu anjo.

Quando observou o quarto de Elise por detrás do espelho, esperava encontrar a menina novamente sozinha. O que viu o surpreendeu. Não levou mais do que um segundo para alcançar o laço de Punjab em seu bolso.

* * *

Elise terminou seu trabalho e foi à cozinha jantar. Depois perguntaria a Madame Giry se poderia usar o resto de tecido de alguns figurinos para confeccionar alguns vestidos. Precisava de roupas novas. Comeu, alheia as conversas ao seu redor. De vez em quando, captava algum comentário. Como uma das bailarinas perguntando quando o Fantasma faria algo para tirar Carlotta do palco. Teve de concordar mentalmente. Além de muito orgulhosa, a Prima Donna era terrível quando o assunto eram suas cordas vocais.

Terminou o jantar e saiu. Despercebida. Se fosse mais cedo, talvez arriscasse uma caminhada pelas ruas de Paris. Pensou até em subir para o telhado. Ainda não tinha observado a vista lá de cima. Devia ser magnífica. Mas como estava cansada, resolveu deixar para outro dia.

Encaminhou-se para seu quarto.

Estava andando distraída. Entrou e fechou a porta. Sem ao menos perceber a figura que já esperava por ela no quarto. Elise seguiu em direção à cama, quando sentiu a respiração de alguém atrás de si. Se virou ao mesmo tempo em que o homem cobria sua boca, derrubando-a no colchão.

Levou um segundo para registrar o que estava acontecendo. Encarou o jovem que estava em cima dela. Jean.

"Não acha tão engraçado me recusar agora, não é?" Ele disse na cara dela e ela pode sentir o bafo de álcool. "Mas agora você não tem para onde fugir." A voz dele tornou-se mais sombria.

Jean começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Tentou se mexer, mas o peso do corpo dele a prendia no colchão. Ele era forte demais. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu abafada pela mão dele.

Quando a mão livre de Jean alcançou o laço do vestido de Elise, ela se desesperou. Mordeu a mão que lhe tapava a boca com toda a força que tinha. Conseguiu um gemido de dor. E por um instante, sentiu a pressão do corpo dele sobre o seu diminuir. Mal conseguiu se afastar alguns centímetros dele.

"Sua vagabunda!" O tapa estalou em seu rosto, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse de encontro à cabeceira de cama.

Ficou tonta na hora. Sua visão embaçou. Estava perdida. Sabia disso. De repente, o peso de Jean desapareceu. Ela aproveitou os momentos de calmaria antes de sentir dedos frios e longos serem pressionados contra a sua pele. Elise piscou. Ela viu um rosto pairar sobre si. Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Era só a metade de um rosto. A outra metade era uma máscara. Uma máscara branca como porcelana.

* * *

O que vocês acham? Me contem.


	3. Fantasma ou Homem?

Mais um cap. no domingo como eu prometi. Espero que vocês gostem da leitura.

Pessoal, que tal uns reviews? Quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando da história.

Bjs! Até semana que vem.

* * *

Elise acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Abriu os olhos, mas se arrependeu. A luz só fez sua cabeça piorar. Piscou repetidamente até se acostumar com a luminosidade. Percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Levantou-se ainda tonta e devagar caminhou até o espelho que ficava paralelo a sua cama.

O espelho era um pouco maior do que ela e ficava pregado na parede. Ficou parada, observando seu reflexo. Seu vestido estava amassado e o lado direito de seu rosto estava inchado. Em sua testa, um pequeno curativo com gaze cobria seu machucado. Foi aí que as lembranças da noite anterior a atingiram. Jean, o tapa, um rosto. E uma máscara?

A porta de seu quarto abriu de repente, revelando as duas mulheres da família Giry. Meg vinha carregando uma bandeja com suco e biscoitos, que depois depositou na cama. Sua mãe vinha apoiada na bengala, esquadrinhando o quarto como se procurasse a presença de alguém.

"O que você está fazendo de pé? Vamos. Volte para a cama." A mais velha exigiu. Fez como lhe foi ordenado.

"É Elise. Você precisa descansar." A loira falou. "Quedas da escada são perigosas."

Quedas da escada?

"Ora Meg, não importune a menina. Deixe-nos a sós agora." A filha ia rebater, mas calou-se sob o olhar severo da mãe.

"Do que ela estava falando, Madame? Eu não caí da escada." Elise estava confusa.

"Para todos os efeitos, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu." A senhora lhe lançou um olhar tão sério que ela não ousou rebater. "É melhor você comer. E não se preocupe. Você não precisa trabalhar hoje."

Madame Giry saiu. Deixando uma Elise estupefata para trás.

* * *

Erik apertou as teclas do órgão, fazendo com que a música do instrumento ecoasse por seu tão sombrio "lar". Estava absorto na melodia, mas não conseguiu impedir que seus pensamentos, vez ou outra, divagassem para Elise.

Podia lembrar perfeitamente das feições da moça. Os olhos dela eram de um tom incrivelmente verde. Como o oceano que vira muitas vezes em suas viagens. Como nunca notara aqueles olhos antes? Ela ficara encarando-o, momentos antes de desmaiar. Se ela se lembraria dele? Provavelmente não. E mesmo que lembrasse. Acharia que foi apenas um sonho.

A moça tivera muita sorte de ele ter aparecido enquanto aquele canalha tentava se apossar dela. Deus sabe o que teria acontecido se Erik não estivesse lá. Antoinette, quando soube, ficou histérica, claro. A menina estava sob seus cuidados. Uma coisa como essas não deveria acontecer.

Erik a acalmou, dizendo que a moça estava bem. E que ele já tinha removido o corpo do rapaz do quarto dela. Ele mesmo tinha feito um curativo na testa da menina. Por sorte, havia algodão, álcool e gaze na gaveta do criado-mudo dela. Ele não teria se dado ao trabalho. O corte nem fora tão profundo assim. Mas havia sangue demais.

Instruiu a Antoinette que mantivesse o acontecido em segredo. A mulher aceitou de bom grado. Inventaria qualquer desculpa para iludir a menina. Ele não se importou. Já tinha coisas demais com o que se preocupar.

* * *

Elise caminhou das escadarias do último andar direto para o telhado. Finalmente, poderia apreciar um pouco a vista de uma Paris noturna. Ela caminhou pelo espaço, pensativa. Já fazia mais de um mês que estava morando na ópera e ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma outra carta de sua tia Isabelle. Isso era inquietante. Além disso, o acontecimento sobre Jean semanas atrás, continuava vivo em sua mente. O rapaz havia sido encontrado morto, no terreno por trás do prédio. Como era de costume, fofocas e conspirações se espalharam. Uma ou outra contando como o Fantasma tinha enforcado o jovem até a morte. Mas o que ela realmente não entendia, era a insistência de Madame Giry em dizer que ela havia tropeçado e caído da escada.

Passou uma das mãos sobre a sobrancelha direita. A marca que o corte tinha deixado era tão pequena que mal podia ser chamada de cicatriz. Deu mais alguns passos a frente, chegando ao limite do telhado. Recostou-se a uma das gárgulas. E deixou suas preocupações serem varridas pela bela vista a sua frente. O céu estava igual a um manto azul-escuro, bordado com estrelas aqui e acolá. No centro, uma lua cheia, brilhante e esplendorosa. Paris, uma cidade adormecida abaixo de si. Só podia imaginar o quanto aquela imagem se transformaria após ser coberta por uma grossa camada de neve.

O vento espalhou seus cabelos e Elise apertou a capa ao redor de seu corpo. Devia estar bem disfarçada ali. Com uma capa preta, no meio da noite? Se não fosse tão branca, teria desaparecido no meio da escuridão. Ouviu um barulho que a fez virar a cabeça abruptamente. Observou, mas não havia uma alma viva por ali.

Outro farfalhar. Dessa vez, Elise apertou os olhos. Ou estava louca, ou havia mais alguém com ela no telhado. Não emitiu som algum. Tinha a impressão de que se falasse, não seria correspondida. Então, pelo canto do olho, viu um tecido preto se mexer por trás de algumas estátuas. Em seguida, algo branco se agitando. Branco como porcelana.

Elise não precisou pensar duas vezes para saber o que era. Ou melhor, quem era. Tudo se encaixou em sua cabeça com um clique. O homem que a tinha resgatado a máscara branca. A mentira de Madame Giry. Os boatos que rondavam a ópera.

Era o fantasma. Sempre fora o fantasma. E aparentemente, ele estava longe de ser apenas um espírito.

"Espere." A voz de Elise ecoou pelo espaço vazio. Nenhuma resposta. Nada além do som do vento.

Ele já tinha ido embora.

"Eu só queria agradecer." Ela sussurrou.

Erik estacionou no lugar. Observou a moça de onde estava escondido. E depois foi embora. Não podia falar com ela. Já tinha se arriscado demais.

* * *

Elise seguiu com sua vida. Mas volta e meia, ainda pensava no encontro do telhado. Onde ele estaria agora?

Foi despertada de seu devaneio pelas costureiras ao seu redor. Todas estavam agitadas, se espremendo para passar pela porta. Ficou curiosa. Qual seria o motivo de tanto estardalhaço? Seguiu as mulheres.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa saber que o motivo do barulho se devia a mais um dos ataques de La Carlotta. Elise parou ao lado de Meg e Christine, enquanto ouvia a cantora principal gritar.

"Isto não é possível. Não é possível." Ela continuou o escândalo com seu sotaque quase impossível de entender. "Sem ensaio, como eu vou me apresentar? Deem um jeito ou eu não cantarei esta noite."

Lá estava a velha chantagem. Elise revirou os olhos. Se não cantasse ali, onde mais cantaria?

"O que foi dessa vez?" Sussurrou.

"O pianista ficou doente." Christine respondeu.

"Sem ele" Meg continuou. "ela não pode acompanhar o solo."

Elise observou Monsieur Reyer quase arrancar os cabelos e Madame Giry revirar os olhos. Hesitou antes de se aproximar da mulher.

"Eu poderia substituir no piano." Sussurrou somente para que ela ouvisse.

A mulher praticamente deu um pulo, seus olhos ganhando um novo brilho.

"Graças a Deus. Eu não aguentava mais." A senhora se encaminhou até o senhor Reyer, sussurrando em seu ouvido. O maestro olhou para Elise, espantado.

"Tem certeza, menina? As partituras não estão aqui. Como você vai tocar?"

"Já vi outros ensaios." Respondeu. "Tenho as melodias de cor." Ela parecia extremamente confiante.

Todos fizeram silêncio enquanto ela se encaminhava para o piano. E ela tocou. Com uma graça desconhecida por todos ao seu redor. Quem poderia imaginar que uma garota tão calada, guardasse tamanho talento? Ela não errou uma nota se quer.

Não prestou atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Concentrou-se apenas em deixar que seus dedos corressem soltos pelo teclado. Pela primeira vez em tempos, Elise se sentiu cheia de vida. Mesmo quando o ensaio acabou e os outros foram embora, continuou tocando. Suas mãos pareciam querer fazer o teclado memorizar as melodias que aprendera em sua infância.

Naquela noite, voltou para o quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Não imaginava o quanto sentia a falta do piano, até ser apresentada a oportunidade de tocar um.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, suspirando como uma boba apaixonada. Quando sentou na cama, sentiu algo macio, diferente do lençol, tocar sua mão. Agarrou o objeto, percebendo que se tratava de uma rosa. Nunca fora a maior fã de flores, mas não podia negar. Aquela era de longe, perfeita. Não havia nenhum espinho. Suas pétalas pareciam pintadas à mão com o vermelho mais vivo da terra. Em seu caule, um laço de fita preta.

Vasculhou a cama, à procura de algo mais. Ouviu o barulho de algo se amassando. Retirou a mão, encontrando o bilhete. Na mais fina e elegante caligrafia, estava escrito:

**Sei que você ainda me procura. E se você quer tanto me encontrar. É só olhar dentro do espelho.**

Era uma mensagem estranha, Elise pensou. Mas mesmo assim, foi até o espelho do outro lado do quarto. Por entre o vidro, uma mão enluvada em material preto se estendia. Passado o susto inicial, seguiu adiante.

Segurou a mão. E nem se quer olhou para trás.


	4. O jogo da música

Mais um capítulo para vocês. Aproveitem.

* * *

Erik sabia que o que estava fazendo era perigoso. Estava arriscando seu segredo. Sua vida. Mas não conseguiu evitar. Quando viu Elise tomar o lugar no piano, ficou surpreso. Não sabia que ela tocava. E mesmo quando todos se foram, ela continuou a tocar. Ficou maravilhado por como ela colocava sua alma no instrumento. Ele já a tinha ignorado uma vez no telhado. Dessa vez se decidiu. Precisava falar com ela.

Voltou ao subterrâneo, pegando uma das rosas que guardara para Christine. Foi até o quarto da moça e depositou a rosa junto com o bilhete sobre a cama. Só precisava esperar.

Momentos depois, Elise adentrou o quarto. Com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela sentou-se na cama, logo encontrando a rosa e o pedaço de papel. Ela observou a flor por um instante e depois leu o bilhete.

Andou até o espelho. Erik prontamente estendeu-lhe a mão por entre a passagem. Percebeu o susto perpassar o rosto dela. Mas a expressão não durou mais do que um segundo. Em seguida, ela apertou a mão que lhe era oferecida com uma força surpreendente.

E agora os dois andavam por corredores e passagens escuras da ópera mais famosa de Paris. Elise escorregou ao seu lado, buscando apoio em seu braço. Teve que conter um sorriso.

"Cuidado, o terreno pode ser escorregadio." Elise sentiu um arrepio em seu pescoço ao ouvir a voz dele pela primeira vez. Era incrivelmente melodiosa. Ele tinha dito apenas uma frase. Mas ela percebeu o quão poderosa era aquela voz.

O encantamento foi substituído pela irritação.

"Obrigado por avisar." Rebateu ironicamente.

Mas uma vez, Erik conteve um sorriso.

Eles continuaram a andar até alcançarem o lago. Ele a ajudou a entrar no barco e eles completaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. De vez em quando, Elise olhava para ele, como se quisesse falar algo. Depois, voltava a encarar a água.

Ele levantou o portão, chegando finalmente em seu covil.

Elise olhou ao redor, sua expressão um misto entre maravilhada e espantada. O lugar todo era esculpido em arcos de pedra. Iluminado por candelabros na parede e escondido por um lado subterrâneo. Havia belos móveis de madeira espalhados em cada canto. Pedaços e rolos de pergaminho jaziam em cada superfície. Frutos de um trabalho interminável.

Então, seus olhos recaíram sobre o majestoso instrumento no centro da sala. Caminhou até o órgão, admirando-o. Ela estendeu a mão e depois a abaixou. Como se tivesse medo de toca-lo.

Ela se virou para Erik.

"Você toca?" A excitação em sua voz era aparente.

Ele manteve a expressão passiva antes de responder.

"É claro." Elise estudou-o demoradamente. Não sabia nada sobre o homem.

"Como devo chama-lo Monsieur?"

Os olhos cinza dele assumiram um brilho estranho.

"As pessoas me chamam de muitas coisas. Mas eu não tenho nome."

Elise estudou novamente a figura do homem. Era alto, vestia roupas escuras. O cabelo preto estava impecável sob a máscara branca. A máscara cobria todo o lado direito de seu rosto e escondia, Deus sabe o que. Os olhos acinzentados dele pareciam cintilar na escuridão.

"Até onde eu sei" Ela diz quebrando o silêncio. "todo homem nesta terra possui um nome."

Ele não diz nada por um momento. Senta-se em frente ao órgão.

"Erik." Finalmente responde.

Elise sorri, satisfeita com a resposta. Ao menos tinha um nome agora. Ela se senta em uma das poltronas e ele começa a tocar.

Era impressionante que Erik soubesse tocar tal instrumento. Ela sabia tocar piano, o que já era complexo o suficiente. Agora, manusear mais de um teclado? Estava fora de seu alcance.

A música dele ecoou pela sala. Dizer que era a coisa mais linda que tinha ouvido, seria um eufemismo muito pobre. Elise se sentiu arrebatada. Estava em estado de puro êxtase. Não havia palavras capazes de descrever o que estava sentindo. A música dele enfeitiçava, roubava-lhe o ar. Cada nota parecia expressar com exatidão os pensamentos de seu criador. Cada vez que você ouvia, seria impelido a esperar ansiosamente por mais. Era como ser atirado ao paraíso.

Quem era aquele homem? Quem era o gênio por trás de tanta perfeição?

* * *

Estava voltando de mais de uma de suas excursões ao covil. Já estava tão acostumada que poderia muito bem encontrar o caminho sozinha. Sem a ajuda de Erik.

Nos últimos dias os dois tinham estreitado os laços dessa estranha amizade. Limites haviam sido impostos e histórias compartilhadas. Elise tinha contado sobre os seus pais e o motivo de estar vivendo ali. Erik, contava sobre os lugares que havia visitado e as belas paisagens que tinha visto. Ela não fazia perguntas sobre seu passado ou sobre a máscara. Na verdade, ela não fazia pergunta alguma. Tinha aprendido em pouco tempo que Erik era uma pessoa fácil de irritar.

Geralmente, os dois conversavam trivialidades ou coisas sobre a ópera. Ela apreciava o tempo que passavam juntos. Ele tocaria para ela. Ou mais incrivelmente, ela tocaria para ele. Quem imaginaria que ele teria uma sala de música. De todos os instrumentos que estavam lá, ela só conhecia o violino, o piano e a flauta. Ela matava a saudade que tinha do piano e, vez ou outra, ele a acompanhava no violino. Mais uma vez, Erik mostrou-se um exímio musicista.

Um dia, quando ia a biblioteca buscar um livro, Elise encontrou o manequim com o rosto de Christine. Não resistiu a curiosidade e acabou puxando a cortina. Não era preciso pensar muito para saber o que aquilo significava. As peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixavam sozinhas. Já tinha ouvido a moça falar do Anjo da Música que seu pai prometera que apareceria.

Ainda era difícil aceitar que seu amigo carregava o título de Fantasma da Ópera. Agora, ele também tinha o título de Anjo da Música. Tinha mais a ver com ele, pensou. Não comentou nada a Erik.

A realização daquela descoberta a atingiu com força. Erik amava Christine.

Saiu de seus devaneios diurnos, indo até o palco. Mais uma vez o ensaio tinha parado. Pelo que entendeu Monsieur Lefevre, o diretor, estava se aposentando e seria substituído pelos senhores Firmin e Andre. Mas a parte que mais a interessou foi a anúncio do novo patrono. O Vicomte Raoul de Chagny.

"É um prazer para meus pais e eu apoiar a ópera mais famosa de toda a França." O jovem rapaz loiro de olhos azuis anuncia. "Mas, acredito que esteja interrompendo o ensaio de vocês. Não irei me demorar mais."

Sem mais delongas, ele vai embora. Passando direto por um grupo de bailarinas. Elise vai atrás dele.

Finalmente consegue alcança-lo quando estão sozinhos no salão.

"Monsieur Vicomte?" Ela chama. Ele para, virando-se para ela.

"Elise é você?" Ela sorri indo ao encontro dele. Ele a recebe com um abraço.

"É tão bom vê-lo Raoul."

Os dois aproveitam o reencontro. Elise e Raoul se conheciam porque suas famílias eram amigas. Os dois sempre ficavam juntos no jardim enquanto seus pais tinham conversas entediantes de adultos após o jantar. Ou então, passariam a noite dançando em um baile para o qual tinham sido convidados. Eram velhos amigos.

Ele a solta, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Eu soube sobre seus pais. Sinto muito." Elise apertou as mãos dele. Não era hora para falar de coisas tristes.

"Olha só para você, patrono de uma ópera." Raoul concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?" Até onde sabia, a família Villaford era bem de vida. Elise teria herdado uma fortuna suficiente para se manter por um bom tempo.

"Estou sob os cuidados de Madame Giry enquanto minha guardiã está fora do país." Ele olhou para a porta, apressado.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir. Nos vemos hoje à noite?"

"É claro."

Quando retornou ao ensaio, Elise ouviu alguém cantar. E não era Carlotta. 

**Think of me, think of me fondly**

**When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while**

**Please promise me you'll try**

A voz parecia de um anjo. Era Christine.

* * *

Seu anjo tinha se apresentado. Estava mais linda do que nunca. O vestido branco parecia fazê-la irradiar luz. Finalmente estava no lugar ao qual pertencia. Naquela noite, uma verdadeira estrela pisara no palco. Como o público deve ter se deliciado com a sua voz.

A teria assistido do Box 5, mas este estava ocupado pelo Vicomte. Quantas vezes tinha dito para o camarote ficar vago! Se fosse Elise ali, não teria se importado. Mas aquele almofadinha?

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar o Vicomte novamente, no quarto de sua Christine. Quem aquele menino insolente pensava que era? Aquele escravo da moda. Um tolo, tentado banhar-se em eu triunfo.

Estava decidido. Era chegada a hora de seu anjo conhece-lo.


	5. A máscara cai

**Olá gente! Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo porque eu adorei escrevê-lo. Aproveitem!**

* * *

**Flattering child, you shall know me**

**See why in shadow I hide**

**Look at your face in the mirror**

**I am there inside**

Christine seguiu o que a voz dizia. Foi até o espelho e encontrou um homem olhando-a de volta. Sentia-se hipnotizada. Atravessou a passagem, segurando a mão encoberta pelo couro. Iria aonde quer que seu anjo a guiasse.

Foi levada pelos corredores. Suas vozes misturando-se ao silêncio. A voz dela e o espírito dele. Um dueto perfeito. Continuaram a cantar, enquanto passavam pelo lago enevoado. O poder dele estava enfeitiçando-a. O Fantasma da Ópera estava dentro se sua cabeça.

Finalmente, eles pararam.

Erik desceu do barco e Christine continuou a observá-lo. Com um movimento habilidoso, ele retirou a capa. Estava na hora de introduzi-la em seu reino de homenagem a música. Ele contou a ela tudo. Como desde que a ouvira cantar pela primeira vez, soube que deveria ser seu guia. Seu mestre. Ela se levantou, caminhando até ele.

Erik começou a cantar novamente. Ecoando pelas paredes sua música da noite. A soprano não pôde não ser seduzida por ele. Seu espírito parecia querer libertar-se. Poderia viver como ele dizia? Esquecer o que conhecia e deixar tudo para trás?

Ele a abraçou, fazendo com que sua mão tocasse o rosto dele. Sentiu a vontade imediata de entregar-se àquela escuridão. Mas quando Christine finalmente viu o manequim que tinha o seu rosto, ela desmaiou.

Ele a carregou em seus braços, deitando-a na cama de cisne.

Christine acordou momentos depois, ouvindo a caixinha de musica com o macaco persa tocar. Lembrava-se de um sonho. Um sonho com um lago, névoa, velas, um barco e um homem.

Saiu da cama indo até Erik. Ele por sua vez, estava em seu órgão, compondo. Quem era aquele homem que se escondia nas sombras? O que havia no rosto dentro da máscara? Curiosa, ela puxou o objeto do rosto dele.

A expressão dele, antes serena, transformou-se em puro ódio. Ele a atira contra o chão, urrando insultos. Seu anjo. Seu tutor. Seu mestre. Um monstro.

Erik sentiu-se desesperado. Havia ansiado tanto pelo toque dela, mas não dessa maneira. Ela o tinha visto. Conhecia a besta que ele era. Ela estava condenada. Estava condenada. Mas havia esperança, pensou. O medo poderia se transformar em amor. Christine poderia aprender a enxergar o homem por trás do monstro.

Christine sentiu compaixão por ele. Que destino aquele homem poderia ter tido? Com lágrimas nos olhos, devolveu-lhe a máscara.

Por um instante, ele pareceu ser o anjo que ela conhecia. No instante seguinte, a expressão dele tornou-se fria.

"Precisamos retornar. Aqueles tolos sentirão a sua falta."

* * *

Elise entrou em seu quarto correndo. Sentou-se na cama, precisando de um momento para recuperar sua respiração. Segurou a carta de sua tia nas mãos. Finalmente uma notícia. Já estava morando na ópera há dois meses.

Assim que Madame Giry entregou-lhe a carta, saiu correndo. O que aquilo significava, será que viajaria para Londres agora?

Abriu e leu.

_Querida Elise,_

_Sinto muito por não ter escrito antes. O final da gestação foi realmente desgastante para mim. Mas fico mais do que feliz em informar que seu primo Ethan nasceu. Thomas e eu estamos explodindo de felicidade. Somos pais agora!_

_No entanto, sinto informar que o parto foi complicado. Não se preocupe, seu primo e eu estamos bem. Mas os médicos me recomendaram mais tempo de repouso. Sinto muito Elise. Em meu estado e com Ethan tão pequeno, talvez leve mais alguns meses até eu viajar._

_Já mandei a Antoinette uma quantia de dinheiro necessária as suas despesas. Mal posso esperar para finalmente vê-la. Por que será que o destino insiste tanto em nos separar?_

_Com todo amor que posso oferecer,_

_Isabelle Cavanaugh._

Elise estava decepcionada, esperava ver sua tia logo. Mas ficou feliz em saber que ela e o primo estavam bem. Não se importava em passar mais algum tempo morando na ópera. Na verdade, estava aliviada por poder passar mais algum tempo ali.

Levantou a mão para segurar seu colar, uma mania que tinha desenvolvido. Levou um susto ao perceber que ele não estava em seu pescoço. Vasculhou o quarto. Não podia tê-lo perdido. Era uma das poucas lembranças que tinha de seus pais.

Saiu do quarto com a intenção de examinar cada corredor do prédio.

Retornou horas mais tarde, derrotada. Tinha procurado e procurado, mas não havia encontrado nada. Já estava suspirando melancólica antes de notar a rosa vermelha em sua cama.

Como sempre, a flor era perfeita. As pétalas em um vermelho vivo e o caule preso com uma fita preta. Ao seu lado havia um bilhete e um colar prateado com pingente em forma de meia lua. Seu colar!

Pegou o bilhete.

**Devia ter mais cuidado ao sair correndo por aí.**

Sorriu, agradecida. Colocou o colar de volta em seu pescoço, local do qual nunca deveria ter saído. Apertou o pingente e pensou em Erik.

A amizade deles tinha começado de uma maneira estranha, é verdade. Mas ambos tinham conquistado a confiança um do outro. Elise gostava de acreditar que o que sentia por Erik era gratidão. Mas depois de se sentir aliviada por ficar mais tempo na ópera e agora que Erik devolvera seu colar, ela soube. O que sentia não era somente gratidão. E isso a assustava.

Pensou em ir até o covil e agradecê-lo.

Empurrou o espelho, abrindo a passagem secreta. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar a voz em sua cabeça. Uma voz que insistia em dizer. _Você está se apaixonando por ele._

* * *

"Erik?" Elise chamou.

Ele estava de costas para ela. Sentado em frente ao órgão, as mãos paralisadas sobre o teclado que não emitia som algum.

"Eu só vim agradecer por você ter encontrado meu colar." Continuou.

Ele não respondeu. Ainda estava atordoado com os últimos acontecimentos entre ele e Christine. Não se importava com mais nada. Por que ela tinha que arrancar sua máscara?

Elise tinha tido sorte por ele ver o momento em que ela perdera o colar.

"Vá embora. Deixe-me sozinho." Ele pediu, ainda sem olhar para ela.

Elise não se mexeu.

"O que aconteceu?" Sabia que algo estava errado com ele. Erik continuou quieto. "Você pode me contar. Afinal, para que servem os amigos?"

Finalmente ele se mexeu. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e a encarou. Podia mesmo considerá-la sua amiga? Alguém como ele poderia se dar ao luxo de ter algo tão valioso quanto um amigo?

Ele gostava do tempo que passavam juntos. Quando conversavam ou tocavam juntos. Elise trazia a Erik uma calmaria que lhe era desconhecida. Antes, ela parecia aplacar sua solidão. Agora, estava aplacando sua dor.

Então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Ela tropeçou e acabou buscando apoio nele. Surpreso pelo toque das mãos em seus ombros, ele deu um passo incerto para trás. Os dois acabaram caindo no chão. Tentaram se manter em equilíbrio e no processo, a mão dela alcançou o rosto dele involuntariamente, arrancando a máscara.

Com Erik embaixo dela, Elise observou o seu rosto. A pele ao redor da boca é repuxada em um ângulo estranho. Como um lábio se desenhando sobre outro. Seu rosto é coberto por cicatrizes. Manchas de pele, ou a falta dela, se afundando na carne. O cabelo era ralo e ela percebeu que não estavam pretos como antes. Eram muito mais claros, em um tom de castanho quase sem cor.

Algo dentro dela gritou. Ele é um monstro! Algum instinto lhe disse para fugir. Mas ela não conseguiu.

Elise conhecia agora o homem por trás da máscara. Mas há muito tempo ela já conhecia o homem por trás das cicatrizes.

Os olhos dele brilharam no escuro. Ele a empurrou bruscamente, fazendo Elise dar um baque de encontro ao chão. Erik se levantou rápido, virando as costas para ela.

Quanta desgraça poderia lhe acontecer em tão pouco tempo.

Elise não entendeu. Por que Erik estava fazendo toda aquela lamentação? Apanhou a máscara e se levantou.

"Erik, por que você está chorando?"

Ele se virou para ela, o rosto coberto pelas lágrimas.

"Você não está com medo?" Um passo em sua direção. "Você não está fugindo?"

Elise abriu-lhe um sorriso.

"É claro que não." Ela deu uma pausa. "Erik, você é meu amigo."

"A máscara. Me dê à máscara. Você não tem que suportar olhar para este monstro." Ele parecia incerto sobre suas ações. Como se não soubesse o que fazer.

Elise aumentou o aperto sobre a máscara.

"Erik, eu não tenho medo de você. Você não é um monstro. Eu conheço você. Verdadeiramente. Você é um gênio da música. Um homem com um coração tão sombrio como o seu passado. Mas que ainda assim teve bondade o suficiente para resgatar uma estranha."

Os olhos dele tornaram-se ferozes antes de amolecer novamente.

"Não preciso da sua pena." A voz dele ecoou pelo covil.

"Não é pena." Ela tremeu. "Eu..." o que iria fazer? Dizer que o amava? Não tinha esse direito.

* * *

**Mereço reviews?**


	6. Amor em canções

Olá gente! Eu não morri! Sei que faz um tempão que eu não atualizo. Mil desculpas por isso. Os estudos tem acabado comigo nos últimos dias. Aproveitei o feriadão para escrever. Afinal, eu não podia entregar qualquer coisa para vocês, não é?  
Aproveitem a leitura e depois digam o que acharam.

* * *

Erik não conseguia tirar a menina da cabeça. Elise tinha lhe devolvido a máscara, sussurrado um pedido de desculpas e ido embora.

Ele esperou que ela espalhasse pela ópera a notícia sobre a horrenda criatura que vivia embaixo do prédio. Mas ela não disse nada a ninguém.

E também não tinha voltado a falar com ele.

Elise o estava ignorando. Disso tinha certeza. A garota parecia sentir a presença dele por entre as paredes. Sempre saindo do cômodo se estava sozinha, antes mesmo que ele pudesse tentar falar com ela.

A noite, em seu quarto, ela se encolhia na cama, apertava os joelhos e divagava em pensamentos. Completamente indiferente ao fato de que ele a observava por detrás do espelho.

No terceiro dia, Erik finalmente sucumbiu. Aquilo não podia continuar. Tinha que falar com ela.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, Elise esperava apenas dormir o resto da noite. E não pensar em mais nada. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar o homem mascarado encarando-a de volta.

Erik viu o choque passar dentro dos olhos dela. E mais outras mil emoções que não soube identificar. As íris verdes, sempre calmas, tinham se transformado em um oceano tempestuoso.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, na beirada da cama. Ainda sem olhá-lo propriamente.

"Não devia estar aqui. Não vai querer arriscar ser visto." As palavras dela aspiravam cuidado. Mas sua voz era de uma tamanha frieza que fizeram com que Erik se arrepiasse.

"Por que você não desceu mais às catacumbas?" Ele perguntou alguns segundos depois.

"Estava ocupada demais tendo pena de você." Foi sua resposta.

Ah! Então era por isso toda essa confusão? Os mistérios da mente feminina!

"Você ficou com raiva?"

"Ofendida, para ser mais precisa."

Erik podia ser um gênio da música, mas sabia ser um idiota às vezes.

Ele finalmente tinha começado a entender o que se passava na cabeça dela. Ele a tinha mal interpretado. Não devia ter desconfiado de Elise. Ela sempre fora tão doce com ele. Mas o que mais poderia esperar? As pessoas só sabiam lhe demonstrar ódio. Horror. Não poderia imaginar que alguém acabasse por demonstrar algo além de pena.

"Elise, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria... Eu sinto muito."

Ela suspirou ao seu lado, baixando os ombros.

"Está tudo bem." Disse olhando para ele. Erik pode ouvir a sinceridade em sua voz. "Eu agi infantilmente."

Ficaram mais alguns momentos em silêncio antes que ela voltasse a falar.

"Achei que você não iria mais querer me ver."

"E por que você acharia isso?" Pode ver o sorriso se formar no rosto de Elise ao ouvir sua pergunta.

O sorriso logo morreu.

"Ela não é a Condessa." Não foi necessário esclarecer de quem estavam falando.

Christine.

"Eu sei." De repente, Erik parecia mais sombrio ao seu lado. Ela se preocupou.

"O que vai fazer?"

Ele a encarou antes de responder. Sentiu os olhos azuis atravessarem-lhe a alma.

"Eles estão à própria sorte agora."

* * *

Elise esquadrinhava a plateia e o palco nervosamente. Era a estreia de Il Muto. Estava sendo corroída pelo pensamento do que poderia acontecer. O que Erik faria?

Raoul apertou sua mão, lançando lhe um sorriso amigável. Ele a tinha convidado para assistirem a peça juntos. E agora ela estava no camarote cinco. O camarote de Erik.

"Não vá me dizer que você acredita nessas lendas de Fantasma?"

Elise sorriu para o amigo.

"Ah, Raoul." Suspirou sem responder. Se ele soubesse.

As cortinas subiram e o espetáculo começou. Tudo estava indo bem. Carlotta exagerando em seu papel de Condessa e Christine como o pajem. O público se divertia escandalosamente. Mas, do nada, uma voz pode ser ouvida, projetando-se por todo o salão.

"Eu não instruí que o camarote cinco deveria ficar vazio para o meu uso?"

Elise endureceu sua postura. Teria reconhecido aquela voz até nas profundezas do inferno.

Erik tinha estado escondido em um dos sótãos, assistindo a tudo pelos vitrais. Agora ele aparecia nas últimas escadas da abóbada. A figura dele estava meio encoberta pelo lustre, mas sua presença agitou a audiência.

E num piscar de olhos, ele desapareceu.

Carlotta, louca que era, quis seguir com a atuação como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas a cada frase que ela tentava cantar, sua voz falhava. Estava claro que a diva tinha perdido a voz. As cortinas se fecharam em meio à mistura de risos do salão.

Messieurs Firmin e Andre ficaram agitados. Eles entraram no palco, anunciando que o espetáculo continuaria com Miss Daaé assumindo o papel principal. Sua resposta foram os aplausos do público. Os dois também tiveram a infeliz ideia de anunciar o balé do Ato 3. Mas quando a cortina subiu outra vez, tudo o que se viu foi uma confusão desorganizada.

Elise respirou aliviada por nada pior ter acontecido.

Quando os ânimos começaram a se acalmar, as bailarinas gritaram. Pendurado por uma corda em seu pescoço estava Joseph Buquet.

Erik não podia dizer que matar era algo de que gostasse. Buquet tinha cometido o erro de ir atrás dele. E Erik tinha feito o que era necessário para se defender. Ele tinha olhado direto nos olhos do homem enquanto tirava-lhe a vida. Aquela lembrança não tornaria mais fácil suas noites de sono. Mas aquele era um destino do qual não podia escapar. Matar fazia parte de sua natureza.

Elise jogou-se nos braços de Raoul, escondendo a cabeça no peito dele. Tentando fugir daquela terrível visão.

* * *

Christine corria pelos corredores e escadas da ópera. Raoul vinha logo atrás dela. Eles tinham que fugir. Se esconder antes que os olhos _dele_ os achassem em meio à escuridão.

Raoul podia sentir Christine tremer de medo mesmo à distância. Ele tentou fazê-la pensar, mas ela não o escutou.

"Se ele tiver que matar mil homens..." Sussurrou. "O Fantasma da Ópera matará outra vez."

"Esqueça esse pesadelo. Não existe Fantasma da Ópera." Ele tentava fazê-la raciocinar. Nada adiantava.

Os dois finalmente chegaram ao telhado.

Christine estava à beira de um colapso. Ela mal podia discernir o que era real e o que não era. Quem era aquele homem que caçava a morte? Ela não conseguiria escapar dele. Aquilo era tão confuso. Como um homem tão cruel podia ser capaz de criar tanta beleza? A música dele. Ele a fez sentir como nunca antes. Aquele som estranho e doce. Capaz de reviver sua alma.

Raoul a abraçou. Tentando acalmá-la e confortá-la ao mesmo tempo. Ela contou a ele tudo. Sobre o mundo de escuridão que havia conhecido. E sobre o rosto deformado do monstro que agora assombrava seus sonhos.

Os dois apaixonados fizeram suas juras de amor. Promessas de um amor que traria liberdade. E que deixasse os temores para trás. Desejavam apenas ficar um ao lado do outro. Sonhavam em compartilhar uma vida. Em acabar com a solidão. Onde um deles fosse o outro iria também.

Abraçados, os dois beijaram-se sob o céu estrelado.

Naquele momento Christine sentiu Raoul dissipar a escuridão. Ele era sua luz. Enquanto se beijavam, os dois finalmente sentiam-se completos.

Erik ouviu tudo. Encoberto por entre as estátuas. Sentiu seu coração ser dilacerado ao ver sua Christine nos braços do rapaz. Os dois riam como se aquele fosse o momento mais feliz de suas vidas.

Ao saírem, Christine deixou a sua rosa cair no chão.

Ele havia lhe dado sua música. Feito a canção dela criar asas. E qual foi sua retribuição? Ser renegado e traído. Ele sabia que o Vicomte estaria destinado a amá-la.

Com as palavras de amor dos dois ecoando em sua mente, Erik apanhou a flor, amassando suas pétalas. Eles amaldiçoariam o dia em que não fizeram o que o Fantasma havia pedido!

* * *

Elise andava pelas passagens com os olhos queimando. Podia ter se acostumado à escuridão, mas era difícil enxergar enquanto suprimia as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Ela precisava falar com Erik.

Não podia dizer que não sabia do que ele era capaz. Os dois tinham se conhecido por causa de uma morte. Saber disso nunca a tinha incomodado.

Talvez fosse o fato de que naquele momento ele a estava protegendo. Não sabia dizer.

Mas agora ela queria desesperadamente saber o por quê. Queria conseguir entender. O que tinha levado Erik a matar aquela noite?

Ela sabia que o motivo não importava. Que nada justificaria tirar a vida de alguém. Ele era um assassino. Sabia que uma pessoa racional estaria fugindo agora.

Mas ela estava indo direto para os braços dele.

Queria poder dizer a si mesma que o que tinha de fazer era ir embora. E que ela nunca deveria olhar para trás.

Não conseguiu.

Elise podia mascarar o quanto quisesse seus sentimentos. Mas ela nunca poderia negar a existência deles.

Sabia do que Erik era capaz. E de alguma forma, em meio a toda aquela loucura, saber não diminuía o que sentia por ele.

Chegou ao covil.

O lugar parecia deserto. Mas não se deixou enganar.

"Erik?" Sua voz ecoou no vazio.

Nenhuma resposta. Podia praticamente sentir a presença dele no ar.

"Erik, eu sei que você está aqui." O coração dela se apertou. "Erik!"

Nada.


	7. Baile de Máscaras

Olá pessoal! Mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora em postar. Não se preocupem. Agora estou com mais tempo livre e poderei voltar a escrever. Espero que o tamanho do capítulo recompense vocês.

Ps: é agora que as coisas começam a mudar.

* * *

"Como assim você não vai ao baile?" Meg falou um pouco histérica.

Elise suspirou, encarando o teto de seu quarto. Sabia que a loira não deixaria o assunto pra lá.

"Você tem que ir. Todos vão comemorar. São três meses de paz. E é noite de ano novo." Ela parecia indignada.

Elise continuou a encarar o teto, as palavras de Meg se fixando em seu cérebro. _Três meses de paz._ _Todos vão comemorar._ Afinal, nenhum outro acidente tinha acontecido dentro da ópera. A figura do Fantasma não tinha voltado a aparecer. Ele agora não era nada além de uma terrível lembrança. Chegava a ser irônico. A causa da alegria de todos, era também, a causa de seu sofrimento.

Três meses. Nenhuma notícia de Erik. Nem mesmo o vislumbre de sua sombra em um corredor. O homem tinha desaparecido. Exatamente como um fantasma faria. Elise tinha retornado ao covil. Repetidas vezes. Mas sempre encontrava o local vazio.

Parecia um jogo de esconde-esconde sem fim.

Também tinha trocado outras cartas com sua tia Isabelle. Assegurando-lhe que tudo estava bem. Acalmando-a. Dizendo que poderia esperar o tempo que fosse. Que ela não devia viajar antes de estar completamente recuperada. Que devia esperar o bebê crescer um pouco. Viagens de navio eram perigosas para crianças.

Tudo isso era verdade.

Mas sabia também que não podia simplesmente ir embora agora. Tinha que ver como essa história ia acabar.

"Elise? Elise?" Meg a cutucou. Despertando-a de seus devaneios.

Ela se levantou na cama, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

"Me desculpe. Acho que estava sonhando acordada." A bailarina balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Como se achasse que ela tinha perdido juízo.

"Por que você não vai ao baile?"

Elise apenas deu de ombros.

"Não estava muito animada para isso. Além do mais, eu não tenho um vestido." A maioria de suas roupas tinha se perdido no incêndio de sua casa. E ela nem tinha se preocupado em comprar um novo guarda- roupa.

"Mas você não poderia ter pedido dinheiro a sua guardiã? Ou ter feito um vestido você mesma."

Teve que concordar com a cabeça. Meg era esperta demais.

"Não quis incomodar minha tia com besteiras. E eu posso até ajudar a consertar os figurinos, mas criar uma roupa de gala do nada não é tão simples. Além do mais, já está muito em cima da hora. O baile é daqui a dois dias."

"Você é inacreditável, sabia?" Meg disse se levantando da cama. Elise teve que rir. "Vamos, mamãe quer que busquemos alguns mantimentos na cidade. Para a festa."

As duas vestiram suas capas, deixando o cômodo. Não voltaram à ópera até horas mais tarde. Quando retornou ao seu quarto naquela noite, Elise encontrou uma surpresa esperando por ela, em cima da cama.

Uma rosa vermelha. Sem nenhum bilhete. E uma caixa cor de marfim. Pegou a flor, absorvendo seu perfume. Sorriu. Ao menos um sinal de vida. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a caixa. O que Erik teria deixado para ela? Pegou a caixa e a abriu.

Dentro havia um vestido. E uma máscara.

* * *

Finalmente era noite de Ano Novo. O espírito de todos estava preenchido de esperança sobre os novos dias que iriam surgir. A paz acalentava a todos. Sem momentos de tormenta, o que restava era seguir a vida com os amigos e entes queridos.

Naquela noite, havia gente demais na Opera Populaire. Para todo canto que se olhasse, haviam grupos de pessoas fantasiadas e mascaradas.

O baile estava animado. A música e o riso ecoando pelas paredes, sendo ouvidos por todo o salão. Elise desceu as escadas, olhando ao redor. Casais dançavam alegremente no meio do saguão. Rodopiando sem parar. Alguns poucos bêbados tropeçavam para lá e pra cá. Determinados a consumir o vinho inteiro na festa.

Quando chegou ao último degrau, Elise segurou a máscara em frente ao rosto. A máscara não tinha nenhum elástico ou fita, então ela não podia simplesmente colocá-la no rosto. Ela devia ser segurada por uma haste de metal em sua base.

Elise tinha se tornado mais um rosto de papel encoberto do mundo.

Em meio ao mar de sorrisos e as diferentes tonalidades de vermelho, dourado e roxo, algo branco a abraçou.

"Não acredito que você veio." Meg se afastou, examinando-a. "Onde você conseguiu o vestido?".

"Foi um presente de última hora." Respondeu com o máximo de verdade que podia.

"Elise, você está deslumbrante." Ficou meio sem jeito pelo comentário. Quando tinha sido a última vez que recebera um elogio como aquele?

"Ora, Meg. Olhe só você. Vai acabar roubando o coração de todos os rapazes da festa."

As duas riram. Mal tiveram oportunidade de notar o casal que se aproximava.

"Olhe só quem temos aqui." Raoul falou. Elise se virou para ele, abraçando o amigo. Meg e Christine ficaram de braços dados, conversando.

"Eu não sabia que você viria."

"Eu não vinha."

"O que acha de uma dança? Pelos velhos tempos."

Elise se virou para Christine.

"Você se importa?"

"É claro que não." A outra respondeu com um sorriso amável.

"Por favor, leve-a daqui antes que ela se enfurne em algum canto pelo resto da noite." Meg falou, fazendo os quatro rirem.

Raoul e Elise se encaminharam para a pista de dança.

Ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e ela apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dele. Dançaram como fizeram tantas vezes nos jantares e festas de seus pais.

Elise finalmente falou.

"Como está Christine?"

Ele a olhou nos olhos antes de responder.

"Melhor. Ainda um pouco abalada. Mas, melhor." Dançaram até que ele continuasse. "Ela parece tão assustada. Tudo o que ela me conta. Eu mesmo não consigo acreditar às vezes. Essa história de fantasma... Não parece real."

Será que ele achava que Christine estava ficando louca?

"Ele é real." Elise falou. Sua voz era tão séria que eles pararam de dançar assim que as palavras deixaram a sua boca.

Raoul a encarou antes de puxá-la para um dos poucos terraços vazios da ópera. Não queria que sua conversa fosse ouvida por ninguém.

"O que você dizer com _ele é real_?" O rosto dele tornou-se sombrio. "Elise, você o encontrou? Você o conheceu?"

"Sim."

"E o rosto dele? A máscara?"

"Raoul, não me pergunte mais do que eu posso responder."

Ele andava de um lado para o outro, atordoado. Absorvendo cada informação. Finalmente parou em frente à Elise, apertando seus ombros.

"Aquele monstro, ele tentou machucar você?"

Ela se desvencilhou dele.

"Não, Raoul. Ele não tentou me machucar. E ele não é um monstro."

"Do que você está falando? Aquele homem é completamente insano. Ele é um monstro."

"Por que ele não é bonito?" A acidez na voz dela o fez recuar um passo. "É isso, não é? Christine o viu."

Só podia imaginar quando teria acontecido. Teria sido antes ou depois de ela própria ter visto o rosto de Erik?

Elise respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

"Você conhece o monstro. Eu conheço o homem. Você não conhece o coração dele. Mas eu sim."

"Elise o que você está dizendo?"

"Eu o amo, Raoul." Ela baixou os olhos por um momento antes de voltar a encarar as íris azuis. "Estou apaixonada pelo Fantasma da Ópera."

Ela virou-lhe as costas, indo em direção ao apoio da varanda. Olhou para o céu. Milhares de estrelas brilhavam, mas a lua não podia ser vista. Raoul caminhou até ela, parando ao seu lado.

"Ele realmente ama Christine. Sei que pode não parecer. Mas ele ama. Às vezes eu queria que ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele." Ela segurou as mãos do amigo. "Não me leve a mal, Raoul. Não estou querendo destruir a sua felicidade. Mas eu sei que ele precisa de Christine para se feliz. Você é jovem, bonito e rico. Poderia ter qualquer mulher no mundo."

"E você?" A voz dele saiu em um sussurro. A única vez que tinha visto tanta tristeza nos olhos de Elise, fora quando tinham falado sobre a morte dos pais dela.

"Eu? Iriam embora para Londres. Seguiria com a minha vida. Provavelmente me casaria com algum inglês de boa família. Mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia me esquecer _dele_."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Volte para sua Christine." Ele parecia hesitante em querer deixá-la. "Eu preciso de um momento sozinha." Elise sorriu para o amigo.

Ao menos um deles merecia ser feliz nessa história.

* * *

Máscaras em todo lugar. Erik achava isso uma grande hipocrisia. Não foram eles que tiveram que passar a vida escondidos por trás de uma máscara.

Desviou de mais um grupo de bêbados. Não gostava de sensação de estar em meio a tanta gente. Tinha se acostumado a passar a vida na solidão. E agora, estava perdido na multidão.

Não gostava da ideia do baile. Mas aquele seria o cenário perfeito para a sua atuação. Aquela seria a noite em que iria surpreender a todos. Pobres tolos. Achando que tinham se livrado dele.

Vasculhou o salão, atentamente. Procurando Christine. E ao mesmo tempo, querendo encontrar Elise. Será que ela viria?

Elise o tinha procurado diversas vezes no covil. E ele tinha se escondido dela. Não queria ver ninguém. Estava dilacerado demais pela dor da traição de seu anjo.

A única coisa de que precisava era de sua música.

Finalmente achou o que procurava.

Christine conversava e ria animadamente com Meg. Os cachos sempre perfeitos. O vestido rosa fazendo-a parecer uma princesa. Sua beleza era espantosa.

Buscou ao redor. Onde estava àquele almofadinha que ela chamava de namorado?

Praticamente engasgou. O que Elise estava fazendo dançando com Raoul? Mal podia acreditar que eles fossem amigos.

Os dois pararam de dançar abruptamente. Raoul saiu arrastando Elise pelo salão. Indo em direção a um dos terraços vazios. Parou por um instante. Como se decidisse se deveria ir atrás deles ou não. Sabia que estaria bisbilhotando.

Mesmo assim, se encaminhou para um dos terraços. Ficando na varanda embaixo da de Elise. Assim poderia ouvir o que estavam falando. Agradeceu mentalmente por todos estarem no salão. Quanto menos barulho, melhor.

"Elise, você o encontrou? Você o conheceu?" A voz do Vicomte saiu em um sussurro.

"Sim."

Do que eles estavam falando?

"E o rosto dele? A máscara?"

"Raoul, não me pergunte mais do que eu posso responder."

Era disso que estavam falando. Erik não entendeu. Elise nunca havia contado nada a ninguém sobre tê-lo conhecido. E agora estava falando sobre ele para aquele rapaz.

"Aquele monstro, ele tentou machucar você?"

Revirou os olhos. Garoto idiota. Como se ele fosse tentar machucar Elise.

"Não, Raoul. Ele não tentou me machucar. E ele não é um monstro."

Teve que sorrir. Já esperava esse tipo de benevolência dela.

"Do que você está falando? Aquele homem é completamente insano. Ele é um monstro."

"Por que ele não é bonito? E isso, não é? Christine o viu."

Ficou surpreso. Não só pelo fato de Elise o estar defendendo. Mas também por ela perceber tão bem o que tinha acontecido. Ela era inteligente demais.

"Você conhece o monstro. Eu conheço o homem. Você não conhece o coração dele. Mas eu sim."

As palavras dela foram inesperadas e reconfortantes. Era bom saber que alguém tivesse tanta fé nele.

"Elise, o que você está dizendo?"

"Eu o amo, Raoul. Estou apaixonada pelo Fantasma da Ópera."

Erik sentiu seu coração pular no peito. Ela tinha acabado de dizer que estava apaixonada por ele. Que o amava. Era impossível. Ninguém jamais se apaixonaria por ele. Quem seria capaz de amar um monstro? Nem mesmo Elise seria capaz de tamanha proeza. Ou será que seria?

Ela era tão doce. Tão linda. E merecia mais do que ele poderia oferecer.

"Ele realmente ama Christine. Sei que pode não parecer. Mas ele ama. Às vezes eu queria que ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele. Não me leve a mal, Raoul. Não estou querendo destruir a sua felicidade. Mas eu sei que ele precisa de Christine para ser feliz. Você é jovem, bonito e rico. Poderia ter qualquer mulher no mundo."

"E você?"

"Eu? Iria embora para Londres. Seguiria com a minha vida. Provavelmente me casaria com algum inglês de boa família. Mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia me esquecer dele."

Ah, Elise! Erik nunca havia visto tanta tristeza em sua voz. Ele a tinha magoado. Mesmo sem querer.

Erik nunca teve a intenção de fazê-la sentir-se mal. Como Elise mesmo havia dito eram amigos. Contava os minutos para passarem outra tarde juntos. Conversando besteiras ou tocando piano. Tomando chá enquanto ela escolhia mais um livro de sua biblioteca particular.

Não sabia como tinha passado tanto tempo sem isso. Ela lhe trazia um tipo de felicidade que ele não se achava digno de ter.

Mas nada saia como o planejado. Erik não tinha planejado seguir Elise e ouvir sua conversa. Nem descobrir tudo o que acabara de descobrir.

Tinha passado meses planejando como seria aquela noite. Compondo sem fim. As partituras de Don Juan. O modo como espantaria a todos. Como traria sua Christine de volta.

Agora, nada mais disso importava.

Sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

Elise descansou sua máscara sobre o parapeito da varanda. Encarava o nada. Completamente absorta. Sem se importar com a festa que acontecia atrás de si. A música era alta o suficiente para ser ouvida mesmo a distância.

"Dance comigo." Ela se virou. Querendo ter certeza de que o que ouvira não fora uma simples peça pregada pelo vento.

Deu de cara com uma figura coberta em vermelho. Suas roupas e capa eram sangue escarlate. As botas e luvas feitas de couro preto. Usava uma máscara branca de caveira com olheiras muito pretas.

Erik.

Os olhos dele fixaram-se nela. Agora tinha a chance de olhá-la pela primeira vez. Ela usava o vestido que ele tinha lhe dado. Ao ouvir sua conversa com Meg, soube que tinha a roupa perfeita para ela.

Elise estava com um vestido azul-escuro que marcava perfeitamente sua cintura. A saia era longa e não muito rodada. Usava luvas até a metade dos braços, na mesma cor do vestido. A máscara prateada repousava sobre o parapeito da varanda. Longe do rosto de sua dona. Seus cabelos pretos e soltos. Meio lisos e meios cacheados. Os lábios rosados. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Ela hesitou antes de caminha até ele. Não sabia se devia reclamar com ele. Ou se ao menos podia. Decidiu por simplesmente aceitar seu pedido para dançar.

Ele lhe ofereceu uma mão e ela pegou. Começaram a dançar. Elise achou estranho ter um dos braços dele ao seu redor. Erik dançava bem.

"Não imaginei que você fosse aparecer esta noite."

"Por quê? O que fez você achar que eu não gostava de bailes?" Sorriu. Sabia que ele estava tentando ser engraçado.

Elise recostou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Você sumiu."

"Olha quem fala. Você também me ignorou lembra?"

Ela se afastou, olhando nos olhos dele.

"Por três dias. Erik, você desapareceu por três meses."

"Você não está usando sua máscara." Ótimo. Ele estava mudando de assunto. Ela permaneceu em silêncio. Erik olhou em direção ao salão. "Não sei por que todos eles estão usando máscaras. Nenhum deles tem nada a esconder."

"Todos nós usamos máscaras. Todos nós temos algo a esconder. Uns mais do que outros." Ela levantou a mão, tentando tocar o rosto dele.

Ele a impediu.

Dançaram por mais alguns minutos.

"Do que você está vestido?"

Ele a fez rodopiar uma vez, antes de sua mão voltar para a cintura dela.

"A morte vermelha." Elise riu, nenhum pouco surpresa pela resposta de Erik. "E você, do que está vestida?"

"Diga-me você. Você me deu o vestido."

"Eu acho que você é uma estrela. Você certamente está brilhando como uma esta noite."

Elise sentiu o sangue se acumular em suas bochechas, corando pelo elogio. Continuaram a dançar o resto da noite.

* * *

Raoul voltou ao salão, ainda meio atordoado pelo que Elise acabara de lhe contar. Chegou até Christine. Ela lhes sorriu e todas as suas preocupações desapareceram. Na verdade, o mundo inteiro pareceu desaparecer.

Ele a conduziu para dançar.

"Olhe. Sua futura esposa." Christine voltou a sorrir. Raoul observou o anel de noivado preso a uma corrente no pescoço dela.

"Não sei por que temos que esconder. É um noivado e não um crime." Já tinha falado sobre isso antes. Christine, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de paz, insistia em manter um noivado secreto.

Não queria contar nada a ninguém.

"Eu espero que com o tempo, você entenda." Ela falou-lhe docemente. "Tenha um pouco de paciência, meu amor."

"Eu espero que eu consiga entender." Foi a resposta sincera dele.

"Não vamos brigar."

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente. Mais uma vez, os dois se perderam em um mundo onde pertenciam apenas um ao outro.

* * *

Reviews, por favor? Quero saber o que vocês estão pensando.


	8. Libertação

Olá gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês! Aproveitem e beijos.

* * *

Erik andava pelas passagens secretas da ópera. As imagens do baile vívidas em sua mente. Ele não tinha feito nenhum show. Não tinha entregado as partituras de Don Juan. Nem falado com Christine. Não tinha desaparecido em meio a fumaça e fogo.

Muito pelo contrário.

Tinha dançado a noite toda. Conversado. Se divertido. Ele e Elise tinham ficado juntos madrugada adentro, mesmo quando todos começaram a ficar cansados e uns poucos convidados se retiravam para voltar para casa.

Teria sido apenas mais uma noite comum na vida de um jovem se a vida que Erik levava pudesse ser chamada de normal. Nunca tinha aproveitado essa sensação. Geralmente ele era perseguido por seu rosto. Por sua monstruosidade. Ninguém lhe tratava com o mínimo de cortesia.

No entanto, a noite tinha sido incrivelmente prazerosa.

Sua mente divagava. Entre as duas moças mais bonitas da festa. Elise e Christine.

Elise era incrivelmente doce. Ela era tão pura. E ela o amava. Tinha conseguido algo que nem mesmo sua própria mãe fora capaz de fazer. Amá-lo. Sabia que ele não era o que ela merecia. Ela não merecia esse monstro. Essa alma podre e condenada.

Elise era diferente da maioria das moças da sua idade. Na verdade, podia dizer que ela era diferente de qualquer um. Ela era gentil com ele. Por nenhuma razão aparente. O máximo de bondade que recebera nesse mundo fora quando Antoinette o ajudara a fugir dos ciganos.

A moça era incrivelmente bonita e de longe se notava que sua educação vinha de boa família. Tinha gosto por música e literatura. Nunca incomodava ninguém. Parecia fazer questão de não dar trabalho. Elise não tinha medo dele. Tinha visto seu rosto. Não tinha gritado, não tinha corrido. Agira como se um rosto deformado fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Nunca negou que gostava dos momentos que passavam juntos. Era um fato. Ela aplacava sua solidão. Fazia sua vida um pouco melhor. Lhe trazia felicidade. Qualquer homem teria que ser louco para não se apaixonar por ela.

Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia esquecer Christine.

Seu anjo. A razão pela qual criava sua música. Suas almas estavam de alguma forma entrelaçadas. Era algo que não se podia apagar. Vivera anos ensinando a menina. Observando enquanto ela se transformava em uma mulher.

A voz dela. A música dele. Uma combinação perfeita.

A única forma em que um anjo e um demônio trabalhariam juntos.

Havia se apaixonado desde a primeira vez que a ouvira cantar. Tinha consolado a menina através dos anos. Fingindo ser o anjo das promessas de seu pai. A enfeitiçando. Elevando seu espírito.

O poder da música é algo inexplicável. A arte criada pela musicalidade era capaz de eternizar o que era efêmero. Erik e Christine viveram anos doando-se um ao outro. Mesmo sem perceber.

Mesmo que custasse em admitir. Erik sabia.

Já tinha tomado a sua decisão.

* * *

Christine se revirou na cama. De novo e de novo. Não conseguia dormir. Por alguma razão sua mente não conseguia se aquietar. Puxou os lençóis e se levantou. Decidida a sair.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar. Raoul estava de guarda, adormecido em uma cadeira. Ele insistia em nunca deixá-la sozinha. Desceu as escadas, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Sabia onde queria ir.

Chamou um cocheiro e entregou-lhe um saquinho com moedas.

"Para onde?" O homem perguntou.

"O cemitério." Respondeu. Voltou para o hall enquanto o homem preparava os cavalos. Pegou sua capa, a noite estava fria demais.

Entrou na carruagem. Sem notar que o cocheiro já não era mais o mesmo homem.

"Para o túmulo de meu pai, por favor." Christine passou o caminho inteiro quieta. A cabeça cheia de pensamentos e lembranças dos últimos anos.

Assim que chegou ao portão do cemitério, percebeu que uma camada considerável de neve se formava no chão.

Entrou, caminhando por entre as lápides e as estátuas gélidas de anjos que sombreavam a noite.

Havia neblina devido ao tempo frio. Em alguns pontos era quase impossível enxergar o chão através da névoa. As cruzes em todos os lugares pareciam tornar o cenário ainda mais deprimente.

Seu pai havia prometido que lhe enviaria o anjo da música.

Continuou andando enquanto a neve caia ao seu redor. Não estava preocupada com o frio agora.

Christine havia sido visitada pelo anjo da música. É verdade. Ele havia criado sua voz e elevado seu espírito. Hoje, ela não sabia no que seu anjo havia se transformado.

Chegou ao túmulo de seu pai, onde o nome de sua família estava eternizado no mármore.

As lembranças de sua infância retornaram com força. Seu pai tocando violino para ela. Dizendo que um dia ela se tornaria Prima Donna de uma ópera famosa. As apresentações. As histórias do norte que eram contadas para ela e Raoul.

Tudo acabou rápido. Sua felicidade se esvaiu. Seu mundo tinha sido despedaçado. Tudo acontecera ao mesmo tempo quando seu pai se fora. Se ao menos pudesse ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez. Mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria.

Seu pai. Seu mundo.

Ele estava sempre em seus sonhos. Tinha passado anos sem fim se derramando em lágrimas. Por que não podia simplesmente deixar o passado morrer? Estava na hora de acabar com essas lembranças.

"Me perdoe papai."

Ela precisava de força. Estava na hora de dizer adeus.

Ouviu passos, logo seguidos por uma voz melodiosa.

"Pobre criança, tão perdida, tão solitária. Precisando de minha orientação."

"Anjo ou pai? Amigo ou fantasma? Quem esta aí, olhando?"

"Esqueceu-se do seu anjo?" Ele surgiu na frente dela, coberto por uma capa preta.

Ela virou-se para o outro lado. Querendo correr, escapar dele.

"Christine, por favor, espere."

Ela estacou no lugar, apertando as mãos contra o peito. Sem saber o que fazer.

"O que você quer?" Falou olhando na direção dele.

Erik engoliu em seco.

"Eu vim aqui para pedir o seu perdão." Christine entorpeceu. Ele viera fazer o quê? "Nunca foi minha intenção assustá-la ou machucá-la. Sei que minhas ações foram abomináveis. Eu estava enlouquecido pela raiva e pelo ciúme."

Ela olhou para ele, espantada. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Deu alguns passos na direção dele.

"Eu não devia ter mentido para você. Nem tentado enganá-la fingindo ser o anjo que seu pai prometeu que viria. Mas não me arrependo da música que fizemos juntos. Você foi a inspiração para que eu pudesse fazer as melodias em minha cabeça ganharem uma voz. Mas eu nunca deveria tê-la forçado a nada. Nem a me servir. Nem a se apaixonar por mim."

Ele parou por um instante.

"Eu sei que não mereço. Mas será que você pode me perdoar?"

Christine permaneceu em silêncio. Esse era o homem que ela conhecia. Bondoso, gentil. O mesmo homem que havia cantado canções de ninar para ela, esperando que suas lágrimas secassem. O mesmo homem que havia ensinado tudo o que ela sabia. Que havia realizado seu sonho de subir ao palco e cantar.

"É claro anjo. É claro que eu perdoo você." Ela segurou as mãos dele. Pode jurar que viu um sorriso passar pelo rosto de Erik. "Mas por quê? Por que agora?"

"Meu coração pertence à outra." Foi sua resposta.

Ouviu o trote de um cavalo. Virou-se bem a tempo de ver Raoul se aproximando. Olhou ao redor. Erik não estava mais lá. Tudo o que encontrou foi neblina.

"O que você achou que estava fazendo?" A voz de seu amado era preocupada. "Não devia ter vindo sozinha." Ele a ajudou a subir no cavalo. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo bem. Na verdade, nada nunca esteve tão bem como agora."

* * *

Elise entrou no hall da ópera, desamarrando sua capa. Como o dia tinha amanhecido menos frio aquela manhã, resolveu ir dar uma volta no parque. Era domingo e ela não tinha nada para fazer.

"Elise?" Christine a chamou. "Posso falar com você por um instante?"

"É claro." Respondeu.

"Em particular." A soprano continuou.

"Vamos para o meu quarto. Lá teremos mais privacidade."

Elise abriu a porta de seu quarto, esperando Christine passar. A outra se sentou em sua cama, ajeitando a saia do vestido. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Raoul me contou por quem você está apaixonada." Christine foi direta.

"Ele fez o que?" Elise teve que se conter. Não acreditou que o amigo pudesse fazer aquilo. Era melhor que Raoul não cruzasse o corredor com ela.

"Não foi culpa dele." A outra se apressou em dizer. "Ele parecia tão atordoado depois de falar com você no baile. E eu insisti até que ele me contasse. Mas não foi disso que eu vim falar." Ficou em silêncio.

"O que você quer me dizer, Christine?" A bailarina lhe abriu um sorriso maroto, como uma criança que tinha aprontado alguma.

"Eu vim agradecer. Por você ter feito algo que eu não consegui. Você o salvou Elise. Você salvou o meu anjo." Não entendeu. Do que ela estava falando? Não tinha salvado Erik de nada. "Obrigado por isso, Elise."

"Christine, eu..." Foi interrompida pela animação da outra.

"Mais uma coisa." Ela puxou a corrente em seu pescoço, mostrando um anel. "Raoul e eu vamos nos casar. Prometa que vai estar lá no dia."

Elise sorriu.

"Não perderia por nada nesse mundo."

Elise observou Christine sair do seu quarto. Ela parecia não poder se conter em sua própria felicidade. Balançou a cabeça. Aquela conversa não tinha feito o menor sentido.

Resolveu tirar suas dúvidas com a única pessoa que seria capaz de lhe responder. Erik.

Abriu a passagem do espelho. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali desde a noite do baile. Como ele tinha aparecido e falado com ela, tinha certeza que ele não se esconderia dessa vez. Caminhou pelos túneis escuros.

"Erik?" Como sempre, ele estava sentado em frente ao órgão.

"É bom ver você por aqui Elise." Sabia que ele a tinha ouvido chegando pelos túneis.

"Christine veio fala comigo."

"E?"

"Veio falar sobre você."

"E?"

"E ela disse que eu salvei você. Não entendi nada. Erik, do que ela estava falando?"

Ele se levantou, gesticulando para que ela sentasse em um dos sofás. Elise obedeceu e ele tomou um lugar ao seu lado.

"Eu falei com Christine." Ele começou. "Eu pedi perdão a ela. Por tudo o que tinha feito. Elise, eu a libertei." Erik falou. Tinha quase certeza de que era ele o ganhador da liberdade.

"Você a deixou ir?" Elise perguntou espantada. "Por quê?"

"Por você." Ela balançou a cabeça sem entender. "Ouvi sua conversa com Raoul." Elise sentiu que o ar lhe faltava por um segundo. Será que todo mundo sabia dessa conversa?

"Por que você fez isso por mim? Por pena?" Os papéis haviam se invertido. Agora era ela que o acusava de ter pena.

"Não, claro que não." Erik se apressou em dizer. Ele segurou as mãos dela nas dele e Elise tremeu. "Você me fez ver que o que eu sentia por Christine não passava de obsessão. Seu amor me libertou."

"Eu não entendo." Ela sussurrou. Seu cérebro parecia congelado. Ela tinha que estar entendendo errado.

"Elise, eu estou dizendo que amo você." Um silêncio do tamanho de um abismo se seguiu. Tudo pareceu parar de se mexer. Só havia o ar e nada mais.

Ela o beijou. Não foi mais do que um leve encostar de lábios. E mesmo segundos depois, ele não correspondeu.

Elise se afastou. A cor vermelha se intensificando em suas bochechas. Ele não a tinha beijado. Que tolice a dela pensar que ele teria se apaixonado por ela.

"Me desculpe Erik. Eu não deveria..." Ela se levantou do sofá, virando-lhe as costas. Tinha certeza. Ele ainda amava Christine.

Erik ficou paralisado por um momento. Sem palavras. Sua cabeça rodopiava ao mesmo tempo em que tentava absorver o que tinha acontecido. Elise o tinha beijado. Ninguém nunca o havia beijado antes.

Como que saindo do torpor, ele caminhou até ela, buscando sua mão. Ela virou-se lentamente para ele. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ele viu os dela marejados por lágrimas. Como doía ver aquele rosto angelical coberto por lágrimas.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela tentou se livrar do aperto dele, mas a mão firme em suas costas a impediu de se mexer.

E ali, no subterrâneo de Paris, o Fantasma da Ópera a beijou.


	9. Felicidade

Oi gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês.

* * *

Elise se afastou momentos depois, com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava feliz por saber que Erik fora o primeiro homem que havia beijado em toda a sua vida.

Ele a olhou, hipnotizado. Devia estar sonhando. Como podia uma criatura tão linda, amar uma criatura tão horrenda como ele?

Ele levantou uma das mãos, acariciando a bochecha dela. Elise segurou a mão dele contra o seu rosto. Pode ver o exato momento em que o brilho dos olhos dele transformou-se em tristeza.

"Erik, o que foi?"

"Não tenho nada para lhe oferecer, a não ser uma vida amaldiçoada." Ele respondeu.

"Uma vida ao seu lado não poderia ser nada além de uma vida feliz."

Ela parecia ter resposta para tudo. Não importava quantos obstáculos Erik encontra-se, Elise sempre sabia como contorná-los.

Eles tornaram a se beijar. Separando-se apenas quando seus pulmões brigaram por ar.

"Erik, eu amo você. Você me ama?" Ela perguntou pausadamente.

"Sim. Você sabe que sim." Ele parecia extremamente seguro do que dizia.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"E como você espera que eu vá a algum lugar depois de ouvir isso? Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil."

Erik abriu um sorriso verdadeiro para ela. Um dos poucos que tinha dado em toda a sua vida.

Ele a segurou contra seu peito, como se não acreditasse que aquilo era real. Como se tivesse medo de despertar de um sonho.

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Elise se afastou dele. Surpresa pela pergunta. "Já é quase hora de almoço. Você deve estar com fome." Ela suspirou aliviada. Aquilo não era o que ela esperava que ele dissesse.

Erik a conduziu para a cozinha improvisada dele. O lugar consistia em uma mesa de quatro cadeiras e uma bancada onde ele colocava os mantimentos.

"Me desculpe. Não tenho muito além de um pouco de carne, pão e queijo. Nós podemos tomar um chá para acompanhar." Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. "Preciso que Antoinette me compre algumas coisas."

"Antoinette?" Ela perguntou enquanto ele lhe servia queijo e pão em um prato. Erik colocou uma jarra com água sobre a mesa. "Por que Madame Giry compraria algo para você?"

Ele lhe lançou uma olhar presunçoso.

"Quem você acha que tem me ajudado todos esses anos? Foi ela quem me escondeu aqui. Por que você acha que ela sempre recebe minhas cartas?"

Elise piscou. Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Madame Giry escondendo Erik? Agora entendia porque a mulher nunca gostava quando alguém falava sobre o fantasma ou tentava ignorar as ordens dele.

"Eu nunca havia pensado nisso." Elise partiu o pão e começou a comer. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela. "Como vocês se conheceram?" Percebeu que a pergunta o tinha incomodado. "Não precisa responder se não quiser."

"Foi há muitos anos. Antoientette estava estudando para ser bailarina e eu ainda era menino. Nos encontramos em uma feira itinerante. Ciganos. Eu era usado como atração. Por causa do meu rosto."

Ele não disse mais nada. Elise respeitou o silêncio dele. Sabia que era muito para ele começar a compartilhar algo de seu passado assim.

Com o passar da tarde, Erik contou mais sobre a sua vida. Os anos que tinha passado vivendo embaixo da ópera. Sua paixão pela música. Ele tinha viajado por alguns anos, querendo conhecer o mundo. Tinha retornado não muito tempo depois. Para alívio de Madame Giry. E então tinha conhecido Christine.

Elise ouvia atentamente, a curiosidade transbordando em seus olhos. Ela parecia querer absorver cada palavra que ele dizia. Erik achava adorável.

Ela sabia que com o tempo seria capaz de desvendar todos os mistérios do passado do homem que amava.

"As horas voam aqui embaixo." Ela disse depois de passarem a tarde juntos. "Já deve estar entardecendo. Preciso voltar e me trocar."

"Vá." Erik disse soltando a mão dela. "Não seria bom se dessem por sua falta."

"Eu volto mais tarde." Prometeu antes de entrar na escuridão de túneis.

* * *

Elise entrou em seu quarto, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso em seu rosto.

Ouviu alguém a chamando e percebeu que Meg batia insistentemente em sua porta. Correu para abrir.

"O que está acontecendo com você?" A loira perguntou meio sem fôlego. "Estou te chamando há séculos."

"Eu acabei pegando no sono. Demorei em ouvir você chamar." Mentiu.

Meg a encarou, examinando seu rosto, como se soubesse que ela estava mentindo.

Entrou no quarto, olhando ao redor.

"Estava querendo falar com você." A bailarina insistiu.

"Meg, poderia ser depois? Eu estava pensando em tomar um banho agora."

"É sobre o baile."

"O que tem o baile?" A voz de Elise mostrava curiosidade e preocupação.

"Onde você estava?" A outra mudou de assunto. "Não vi você o dia inteiro. Você se quer apareceu durante o almoço."

"Fui dar uma volta pela manhã e quando cheguei caí no sono. Devo ter dormido a tarde inteira." Tornou a mentir.

"Ouvi algumas fofocas." Meg fez voz de mistério.

"Que fofocas?" Elise perguntou. Onde Meg estava tentando chegar?

"Sobre você e um rapaz de vermelho. E como vocês passaram a noite dançando na sacada." Elise não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em seus olhos. "Sabe, as paredes daqui tem olhos e ouvidos."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu não soube bem em que acreditar. São apenas boatos. Disseram que você ficou com ele a noite toda. Mas ninguém conhecia o jovem e ninguém viu o rosto dele." Elise ficou calada. O que poderia dizer? Ninguém podia desconfiar que o rapaz que dançara com ela era Erik. "Elise?"

"O quê?"

"Você está apaixonada por ele?"

"Meg!"

"Você é uma mentirosa terrível, sabia?"

* * *

Elise voltou horas mais tarde, como havia prometido. Tinha tomado um banho quente e em quanto se arrumava, pensou nas coisas que Meg havia lhe dito.

Encontrou Erik sentando em um dos sofás, em frente à lareira. Ele parecia incrivelmente concentrado nas chamas que crepitavam. Ela caminhou até ele, ficando as suas costas. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele. E o sentiu exalar uma respiração.

Ele segurou uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que ela arrodeasse o sofá e sentasse ao lado dele.

Ficaram sem dizer nada até que Elise resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Não acredito que fiquei três meses sem vir aqui. Sabe do que eu senti falta?"

Erik olhou para ela, divertido.

"Do quê?"

"Do piano. Passei esse tempo todo sem tocar."

"Você não sentiu minha falta, então?"

"Senti. Mas o que eu mais senti falta foi do piano."

Erik riu antes de se inclinar para beijá-la. Elise tocou o rosto dele, o lado sem a máscara, enquanto suas bocas se encaixavam.

Eles se afastaram. Algo a estava incomodando.

"Tire." Ela diz mal tocando o lado direito do rosto dele.

Ele baixa o olhar, ficando em silêncio.

"Por quê? Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Erik, eu não me importo."

"Por que ver um rosto tão horrendo como este? Esse rosto sempre foi minha maldição. Ele me trouxe o medo e desprezo de minha mãe. Essa máscara foi meu primeiro pedaço de roupa."

"Eu não tenho medo, Erik. Mas parece que é você que tem medo de mim."

Elise continua com uma voz gentil.

"Eu sei que você não se sente confortável. Mas você passou tempo demais se escondendo sob a máscara. E não precisa se esconder de mim."

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos verdes dela, se perdendo naquele mar tempestuoso. Nunca imaginara que alguém pediria para vê-lo sem a máscara. Elise se tornava a cada minuto mais surpreendente.

Ele suspirou. Como era difícil tomar aquela decisão. O quanto lhe custava se expor daquela maneira. Não apenas por mostrar suas cicatrizes, sua feiura. Mas por se entregar a ela, completamente. Sua alma, sua vida e seu coração.

Tirou a máscara. Afinal, o que não faria por ela?

Elise ergueu a mão para a face deformada.

Ela tocou o rosto dele e Erik não se retraiu.

* * *

Reviews, gente? Digam o que estão achando até agora.


End file.
